


Touch Me

by GayMentality



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dom!Akko, Established Relationship, F/F, I love Dom!Diana but common Dom!Akko is great-, Kinky? Kinda, Pet Names, Smut, fluff?, it's pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayMentality/pseuds/GayMentality
Summary: Diana is sensitive and Akko helps.





	Touch Me

Diana Cavendish was ridiculously sensitive- and Akko, her beautiful, amazing, affectionate Akko, had her work cut out for her. While Diana may seem composed at all times, never needing the support of others to survive her day, always poised and ready for anything, she actually craved her lovers touch. Constantly.    
It wasn’t necessarily a sexual thing, not at all. It was more like… after having only recently been exposed to the warmth of an embrace and the comforting shield a good snuggle in bed could provide, she’d developed an addiction for bodily contact in most any form. Sometimes, that was shyly motioning for Akko to hold her hand under their desks in class. Other times, it was pinning Akko to the mattress with her shirt off. Either way, Diana was getting what she so craved.   
  
Diana’s kisses were different from everyone elses (not that Akko would know), and the hyperactive brunette could tell how her day had been simply by the way she initiated them. No matter the kind, however, they were each drenched in love and care. Her lips were always warm, and always soft- while she didn’t like doing much to her appearance, the occasional bit of strawberry chapstick, the kind Diana wore specifically for her, drove Akko wild. 

 

Currently, the freshly applied balm was doing just that. Akko pressed her blonde partner into the cushions of Diana’s couch- courtesy of the aristocrats status at school- hands holding her shoulders down and tongue promptly exploring the warmth of her lovers mouth. She knew she had to let Diana up to breathe eventually, but for now, the girls soft squeaks and whimpers would have to stay muffled.   
  


Diana was on fire, feeling the scrape of teeth against her bottom lip. Pulling away with a gasp, partly because of the pleasure settling in her bones, and partly due to the feeling of her lungs collapsing, those teeth traveled across the expanse of her jaw and the side of her neck. Soon after, those touches were accompanied by a sharp bite and a soothing lick, an unanticipated moan tearing itself from her throat, back arching upwards as she subconsciously sought to be closer. 

Her whines grew louder once Akko’s fingers drifted to the zipper on her skirt, seemingly ready to toss it to the floor where Diana’s shirt lay. Lifting her hips, she all but begged for her to take it off- however, she was given a roughly placed knee instead, thighs quickly latching around it for some sort of relief.    
  
“Akko…”   
“Shhhh, just a little longer Diyana~”   
  
Diana groaned, closing her eyes and rocking her hips against the offered limb, dissatisfied with what little it provided. The frustration radiating from her features made a wicked grin grace Akko’s face as she settled comfortably with her elbows on either side of her captives head.   
Games were afoot, for sure.                                           
  
When she opened her eyes again, just a crack, Diana knew what was up immediately.    
“Love, _please…”_   
“Please what, Princess? What do you want?”   
Her face felt like it was much hotter than before- her skin ablaze from equal parts embarrassment and arousal.    
  
Diana Cavendish did not beg. Her entire life had been centered around that fact in a way- after all, it would be shameful for her to do so, surely. If a Cavendish wanted something, they merely had to command it, a lesson her Aunt made sure she knew.   
However, in this room, with this girl, she was not an aristocrat.   
Diana Cavendish would never beg, but Diana the second year, Atsuko Kagari’s girlfriend, would do just about anything to earn her touch.   
  
“Please…”   
“Hm?~”   
Diana threw her arm over her eyes, biting her lip, a hard buck of her hips punctuating the almost pained state she was in.    
“Babe, please… please touch me-”   
“Touch you where, pretty girl?”   
The blonde witch whimpered, raising and hand to grasp at Akko’s shoulder as the shorter girls hands began to wander again, pressing her thumb along the side of her ribs, trailing downwards with the blunt of her nails leaving little red paths- marks she planned to kiss away later after she’d dealt with the theory wound up vixen writhing below her.   
  


“A-Anywhere…”   
“Anywhere? Come on, I’m gonna need a little more than that~”   
Akko’s tongue traced along the edge Diana’s collarbone, giving it a gentle nip before leaning up to grasp her lover's wrist, pulling her shield away from her eyes- watery with need, two pools of blue struggling to keep their focus.   
  


Her voice, light and desperate, tumbled from her lips in an almost uncontrollable manner.   
“Please- Anything- My clit- Fuck, please- Please- Something-”   
The heat in her core seemingly exploded as Akko shoved her hand into her underwear, fingers dipping into the wetness of her center and causing Diana to nearly sob- It felt  _ so good. _   
“Y-Yes! Please- yes- Akko-”   
  
With a pleased hum of amusement, Akko applied more pressure to the deft movements she made, nuzzling the side of Diana’s head and placing a kiss to her temple as she sped up the pace.   
“There we go, just like that. Wasn’t so hard, was it?”   
  
Diana could not muster up a reply, her stream of constant noise leaving no room for coherent thought or words. Her lower half ached for more, her back barely grazing the couch cushions, body taught and yearning for whatever Akko gave her. Said witch kissed down Diana’s form, taking a moment to pull at her bra with her teeth before lowering herself to lay an onslaught of lavish licks across her abdomen. The soft actions would have made her laugh if it weren’t for where Akko’s hands resided- the ticklish spots on her body unresponsive towards any attempts at derailing her pleasure. 

 

The pool of warmth in her gut began to overflow, Diana’s legs growing more restless with every pump of her girlfriend's fingers. Akko cranked up the intensity by kissing along the insides of Diana’s thighs, sinking her teeth into the oh so soft flesh whenever she deemed necessary. 

At one particularly rough scrape of Akko’s teeth, Diana jolted upwards, hands reaching down to bury themselves in silky brown hair.

 

“Does that feel good, princess?” Akko asked, warm breath brushing against wet skin, tone soothing, yet enticing. Diana’s attempt at a reply was shaky, but mildly understandable, the violent nodding of her head nearly throwing off her balance. 

“You’re doing so well, Diana. Just a little more, alright?” she hushed, bringing her face forward to press the firmness of her tongue against the moaning girls bundle of nerves.

 

Diana’s body became tense, freezing up at the simple touch while her brain imploded, a yelp of surprise and excitement bombarding her senses. Her grip on Akko’s har tightened, knuckles turning white while her feet searched for purchase on the armrest of the couch.    
  
Very good, indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> HECC My second smut fic everybody-  
> I'm trying to get through writer's block so here we are. 
> 
> This was born due to my friend gushing about some Sub!Diana Headcannons I had.
> 
> Forgive me, for I have sinned.


End file.
